


No Regrets

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, idek it's just a dumb thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today, cancers are placed first in the rank! Congratulations! This is going to be a really special day for you! However, take care! Scorpios today might be troublesome!"<br/>Takao Kazunari was a Scorpio, but he was always troublesome. Which meant, the day wouldn’t go any different from any other. <br/>Or so Midorima thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

“Today, cancers are placed first in the rank! Congratulations! This is going to be a really special day for you! However, take care! Scorpios today might be troublesome! To protect yourself, please carry today’s lucky item, a shoujo manga!”  
Midorima couldn’t be more confident. He had his lucky item with him, well hidden in his bag where no one could see. He was placed first in the rank, and even though Oha-Asa said that Scorpios might be a pain today, he had nothing to worry.  
Because Takao is a Scorpio.  
Which meant, the day wouldn’t go any different from any other. Takao Kazunari was always troublesome.  
He raised his head as he headed towards the school, a confident smile decorating his features.  
 **xxx**  
It was lunch break. The time in which Midorima would buy his lunch – the day’s special, always – and then peacefully sit on the rooftop doing nothing and being annoyed by Takao.  
But his routine was being disturbed by the fact that Takao had disappeared.  
“Where could he be?”   
Well, if Takao was not there, this meant he had nothing to worry about, right? Fate said that he was supposed to be bothersome for him today. Anyways, he always was, so it was good that he was not there to annoy him, right?  
Even so, Midorima found himself looking for him. He was feeling with anxiety as he thought what the shorter man could be doing.  
He didn’t have to think much though. He noticed an uncommon fuss next to the stairs that led to the courtyard. There was a big crowd, everyone pointing at one place.   
As expected, this place was the spot in which the man he was looking for was located.  
“What in the everloving world is he doing?,” he thought as he draw himself closer in the crowd to check just that.  
Terrible mistake. Was that he was holding a _microphone?_ He didn’t have the time to ask himself any further, because Takao’s eyes met with his, as if he knew he was there all along. Judging by Takao’s surprised but amused face, that was not true.  
“There he was!” Takao screamed, waving at him, “Shin-chan!”  
 _What is he doing with a radio?_  
To his horror, Takao turn on the said radio as he was asking himself just that.  
An unfamiliar beating came out of the radio, and it was with horror that he noticed that, judging by how loud it was, the whole school could hear the song playing.  
“What in the world are you doing?” he asked. He didn’t know if it was at Takao Kazunari or at his teammates, who suddenly showed up at his side and grabbed him by his arms…  
“ARE YOU DRAGGING ME TO WHERE THIS STUPID BOY IS?”  
“Yeah,” Miyaji nodded with a smile that was a little more than happy, “let’s consider this my selfish whim of the day”  
He tried to get rid of the boys, but they were strong after all. There was no way he could ever beat Ootsubo’s strength. He closed his eyes, asking god to please, please let it be a dream…  
It wasn’t. Even with his eyes perfectly closed, he could hear Takao singing the first lines of whatever he was trying to sing.  
 _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_  
Now, that was just ridiculous. Takao was not a girl, so he could not wear makeup. And he didn’t think that Takao was funny in the slightest. Takao was never funny. He was just unnerving. All the time. Like now.   
His so-called friends pushed him closer to Takao.   
Great. He froze in front of the other man, not knowing what to do, despair clearly taking over his otherwise-confident expression.  
 _I know you get me so I let my walls come down, dooooownn~_  
He lowered his hips while slowly swinging them at the last “down”, looking at him with a playful look and even winking at him before getting up again.  
 _Before you met me I was alright but  
Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine_  
Takao put his arms around Midorima’s neck, drawing his face closer  
 _Valentine~_  
When his faces were almost touching, Takao suddenly pushed himself away and continued singing. The chorus was coming, and literally the whole school was there to watch them now, cheering for Takao and singing along.  
 _Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever_  
He was swinging at the opposite direction of Midorima, at the same time beckoning at him in what was probably supposed to be a seductive way. And it was. Midorima swallowed. Then Takao jumped and starting drawing himself closer again.  
 _You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back   
Don't ever look back_  
Takao put his hands on Midorima’s chest, getting closer as he slide his hands down.   
_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch _  
He tapped Midorima’s ass.  
 _now baby I believe this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back   
Don't ever look back_  
Before Midorima could even react, Takao took Midorima’s hand with his and started running around with him, as he screamed “Oi! Stop that!”. But even Midorima couldn’t hear himself because of the ovation the crowd was making.  
He suddenly stopped and then pointed at Midorima.  
 _We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece _  
He then pointed at his own heart, making a dramatic pose and smirking.  
 _I'm complete  
Let’s go all_  
He grabbed Midorima by his hips and pulled him, making their crotches touch.  
 _The way tonight, no regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die, you and I   
Will be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
He was still dancing as he noticed that the school director was coming, obviously to make him stop. Midorima sighed in relief, until he noticed Takao grabbing his wrist and running away as Miyaji and the others tried to delay the director and the staff.  
 _Let’s run away and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back_  
With a playful smile, he threw away his microphone and started doing just that: running away and dragging Midorima along. Takao couldn’t stop laughing the whole way, and Midorima literally couldn’t do anything but let him drag him along. He was so flustered he didn’t even know what to do.  
Finally, Takao stopped running. They were in the locker room. Well, no one would find them there, that was for sure.  
After regaining his breath, Midorima snapped, “what the hell was that for?”  
“I was just expressing my feelings for Shin-chan!” Takao was half-pouting, half-grinning. He seemed so damn proud of that little act of his that Midorima nearly punched him.  
“Well, then why don’t you do that without getting the whole school to notice?”  
“Aah, come on Shin-chan, it was fun!”  
“It was not even close to fun, Takao Kazunari,” he adjusted his glasses, trying to look a little less flustered. It wasn’t working, “it was the most shameful moment of my life up to this point”  
“Really? I thought you were having fun! After all, you didn’t even try to run away…”  
“Shut up!” he screamed, and then tried to regain composure by adjusting his glasses again, “I mean, that was obviously because I didn’t have time to react!”  
“Oh really? Your friend there did have time to react when I touched your crotch though”  
Midorima was feeling a burning aura releasing from his body, but Takao wasn’t even caring about it “Takao Kazunari…”  
Takao sighed, losing the playful look “alright, alright. I get it. But you know, I was really being honest back then”  
“You mean, in the part where I think you’re pretty without any make up?”  
“Geez, Shin-chan, you’re no fun! I’m really trying to be honest here, ok? Maybe the song wasn’t the most appropriate, but really Shin-chan, I like you!”  
“Wasn’t the most appropriate? It was completely inappropriate, Takao!”  
“Yeah, alright, I get it,” he didn’t seem to have energy to argue about that. Actually, he looked a little scared as he asked, “so you don’t like me?”  
Only silence followed, and the atmosphere was getting too heavy, so both of them stared at the ground. As Takao was starting to say “I see”, however, Midorima adjusted his glasses and said in the lowest tone of voice  
“I never said that”  
By hearing those words, Takao immediately recovered and went back to his usual self, jumping in Midorima’s arms, saying nothing but a really loud “Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!”  
Without letting Takao see, he smiled.  
Maybe it was a lucky day for cancers, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I just wrote fanfiction about Takao singing Teenage Dream to Midorima. No, I'm not even sorry.


End file.
